


Chemical stimulation

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Actors and Actresses, Supernatural, cast - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Cast - Freeform, Characters shipped and actors, Comicon, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Holiday, Interviews, Jealous, Kings of Con, Marriage, References to Supernatural (TV), Sassy, Silly, Smut, cast goals, protective, shipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Lauren and Chloe are actresses on the hit tv show supernatural.Chloe plays a serious hunter, Emilia Louise, who's hellbent on revenge for her family who were murdered by a skinwalker. The hunter who's she's playing has somehow managed to catch Dean Winchesters attention.Lauren plays a playful, mischievous jokester named Evangeline Grace, whom accompanies Emilia and shares a close connection with the Archangel Gabriel and Castiel.The cast are all close friends and after comic con, decide to take a holiday away together for a week. Will some grow closer than they already are?





	1. The shipping

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to mind and I thought it would be fun.

I checked myself over in the hotel lobby's mirror for one final time, I wasn't wearing anything too flash but today was my first ever interview since I'd joined this season of supernatural. In fact, this was my first ever comic con...I'd never even been as a fan. Today however, I was one of the guest stars since I was an up and coming actress and one of the newest cast members on supernatural, just like my best friend Chloe who was also here today. The fact we'd both managed to get parts in one of our favourite shows was unbelievable.

I'd chosen to just wear a basic Harley Quinn shirt, the comic version of her with the jester costume and mallet, not this new suicide squad version, along with that I wore black skinny jeans and converse high tops. My dark brown hair was worn down and straightened since I didn't want to style it and pretend to be someone I'm not. For makeup,  I'd literally just put some eyeliner on since I'm not really big on makeup.

"You're still nervous, I can tell."I heard my best friend comment from the doorway, I had no idea she'd even been stood there.

I turned around to see her stood there, sporting a black veil brides shirt with blue skinny jeans and some basic black converse trainers. Her black hair was worn up in a high ponytail and she had all black makeup on. It seems she just went casual too.

"Of course I am Chloe."I sigh out heavily, my voice a little jittery.

"Don't be. It's literally nothing. I had to do it earlier this year remember."Chloe tells me in a reassuring tone of voice.

She'd done a few interviews like this earlier in the year, she'd been in the show longer than me since I had to finish an album I was working on, it actually gave our characters a better storyline though, since it meant my character was introduced due to hers.

"What if they don't like me?"I question her, my voice shaking slightly from nerves.

"If you be your usual, playful, sassy self then they'll love you."Chloe reassures me in a gentle voice.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded at her with a soft smile. I believed her, I was being stupid.

"Okay..."I exhale softly, attempting to relax myself a little more."Where's Rich and Mish? Have you seen them?"

"Jensen told me that Misha's doing a photo ops this morning and I have no idea where Dick is..."

"He's probably either eating or in bed still..."I mutter out to myself before shrugging and checking my phone."I gotta go otherwise I'm going to be late."

"Good luck!"

Nervously, I made my way out of the hotel and to the convention centre in search for the room which my interview was being held in, the area was relatively empty since the centre wasn't open just yet but I had to enter through the back door since I was trying to avoid being spotted.

After a little while of searching, I managed to find the sofa filled room which it was being held.

Once I was inside, I took a seat in the centre of one of the sofa's due to the fact I had so much room and I wanted to make the most of it.

After a few short minutes of waiting, the door opens once again and a tall, tanned, black haired male walks through them, his brown eyes widening slightly as they land on me.

"Hey, you must be Lauren Dixon right?"The interviewer is slightly freaking out, it's evident in his voice.

"That's right, the one and only."I laugh out nervously, I was probably freaking out more than he was.

The interviewer takes a seat across from me and my eyes watch as a few camera men enter the room and start to set up numerous cameras around the room.

"I'm Matt and It's great to finally meet you. I really appreciate you doing this for us."Matt informs me in a sincerity filled voice.

"Aw... there's no need to thank me. It's really no problem, I'm happy to be able to do something like this.."I assure him with a wide smile gracing my lips, my nerves had suddenly disappeared after his words.

"3, 2, 1..."The camera man suddenly counts down.

"Your life literally depends on the coverage you're getting from tv live at comicon."Matt introduces the video."I'm Matt Mitovitch and I'm here with Lauren Dixon from the hit tv show supernatural. We're going to be talking cast gossip and doing some silly challenges that I have with me here today...but how much of a risk taker is the rebellious hunters actress in the real world?"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his words before deciding to show the camera my characters infamous mischievous smirk.

"Prepare to be amazed."I playfully comment in response to his words.

"Now Lauren, to start off, can you tell people who may not be familiar with the show about your character?"Matt starts off to me.

"Yeah of course...I play Evangeline Grace, she's a hunter who doesn't really appear like she takes things seriously but she can actually really kick ass. During her time with the Winchesters, Evangeline has bonded with Castiel more than the others and she recently confided in Sam about the fact her family were killed by a vampire when she was a kid, so she was raised by her nan who was a religious nut who was obsessed with Angels. Then it was recently revealed when she got pretty badly injured that she shares a close connection with one of the angels that her nan used to make her pray to every night, Gabriel. Gabriel made an appearance as soon as she called for him."I explain in detail with a wide smile.

"And Evangeline doesn't know about Lucifer killing Gabriel just yet, does she?"Matt points out with a soft smile.

"No she does not."I agree whilst pouting to myself softly.

"How do you think she's going to react to finding out about Gabriel's death?"Matt seemed genuinely interested and it was almost like he was trying to get me to tell him how the whole season was going to end.

"Honestly, I can't say much because it's going to be spoilers but going off the connection Evangeline and Gabriel have shared on screen so far, and the way they'd refer to the past, it seems like they've known each other for a number of years. Especially with how protective Gabriel was of her when it came to him finding her with the Winchesters...so yeah, honestly all I can say is that Evangeline's not going to take his death very well."I tried my best to pick my words carefully since I didn't want to give anything away.

Matt seemed pretty happy with that answer and he nodded away to himself, flicking to his next question.

"Now your best friend in real life and on the show is Chloe Taylor who plays Emilia Louise, Correct?"Matt continues on in a professional manner.

"Yeah, I've known her since my first year in college. The fact we both got a role in this show was incredible and the fact we play characters who are like sisters is just amazing.."I explain to Matt with a soft laugh soon following.

"I'm just going to go for it and ask you this but...are you and Chloe sisters? You look remarkably similar."Matt can't help but ask the all too familiar question.

I couldn't stop myself from laughter that left my lips at that and soon, I found myself facepalming at his question. Even the cast have asked us this question.

"No we're not sisters. We do get asked that quite a lot though. It was literally the first thing Jensen asked me when I first appeared on set"I confess to my interviewer.

That caused Matt to start laughing at me, Jensen and Jared were always pains to the newcomers.

"Speaking of Jensen, there's some pretty big tension on screen between Evangeline and Dean recently. What's going on there?"Matt eagerly questions me.

"Isn't it obvious? Dean isn't exactly the biggest fan of Archangel Gabriel, especially not after the whole Groundhog Day thing. He doesn't really trust her and he thinks there's more to her and Gabriel's friendship than what they're letting on."I explain to the interviewer whilst laughing softly.

"That is true but come on... Evangeline and Gabriel though."Matt spoke in a almost teasing tone of voice.

"Yes. Gabriel. Her archangel best friend."I respond with a wide grin.

"Oh come on give us something! Are they going to become something more? They are always so close and he's so protective of her, I know he's recently been killed off and Evangeline's probably hellbent on revenge but he never actually dies!"Matt practically exclaims out to me.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see!"Is all I say in response.

"Everyone knows that Evabriel is a probably going to be an actual thing now but I wonder...did you know that Lachard is a thing?"Matt tells me with amusement filled features.

My eyebrows furrowed at his words and my lips pursed together as I tried to register what he'd just said and work out the two names. Soon, I tilted my head at Mark once I'd worked it out.

"Lachard? People are shipping me and Rich? Why?"My words were laced with confusion.

"Because of the chemistry between you both on set. The fact you are always appearing on his Instagram stories doing something stupid or how about when you both upload cute pictures together. So tell me, is there any romance between you and Richard Speight Jr?"Matt asks me the awkward question.

"Nope."I clarify almost too quickly to the interviewer."It's just friendship. Nothing more, Sorry shippers!"

"What a load of horse crap!"A familiar voice exclaims loudly from the doorway.

I couldn't help but facepalm to myself, I didn't even need to turn to look at he doorway to know who it was. Richard soon walked into the room, making himself known to the camera. The interviewer was all too quick to invite him into the video.

"What we have is special and you know it!"Richard teases out to me playfully.

It wasn't long before he was taking a seat next to me on the sofa, making sure to bounce like a playful child and swing his arm around my shoulders, placing a big kiss on my cheek, making my cheeks burn bright red.

"It's like you worship the fanfic gods."I playfully dig at Richard, trying to hide my profusely blushing cheeks.

"Now we have two of the most shipped cast members on the show other than Castiel and Dean. So Richard, have you got anything to say about the upcoming season?"Matt curiously questions Richard.

"Yes! There's going to be a lot of sweet food references."Richard responds honestly but playfully.

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter at his answer, not because of what he'd said but because of the fact it was a dead giveaway that he'd be back in someway. I quickly covered my mouth and turned away from the grinning Richard.

"It's funny because it's true."I finally manage to mutter out from behind my mouth.

"What do you mean?"Matt seemed confused by what was so funny.

"You see Gabriel tends to call Evangeline by a lot of sweet food nicknames such as Sugar, Hunbun, sweetheart, cinnamon bun, sugarplum... the list is honestly endless."Richard lists out whilst laughing at me still unable to breath from beside him.

The interviewer understood and started laughing softly himself. Soon he pulled out a bowl from behind him and placed it on the table in front of me and Richard. I took one look inside of the bowl and immediately shook my head in disapproval.

"Oh no...this is not going to go well."I groan out softly but I couldn't help but grin at the same time.

"What?"Richard seemed to be completely lost and confused.

"Alright! I have a fun game in mind."Matt announces to us both.

"He's lying to us. This isn't going to be fun."I whisper loudly to Richard so everyone hears whilst Matt is preparing the cards.

"Lauren, you suck at whispering."Richard whispers loudly back.

"You just whispered loudly too, jackass."I whisper back to him, loud enough for everyone to hear once again.

"Don't make me tickle you."Richard warns, stopping the whispering now and giving me a warning look.

After the interviewer has stopped laughing at me and Richard, he finally decides to interrupt us.

"Okay lovebirds."Matt teases out playfully, earning a double bitchface from me and Richard before continuing."I'm going to ask you both questions about each other and you have to answer correctly. If you don't, you have to eat a jelly bean."

"That doesn't sound too bad."Richard mutters out to us both.

"Just wait for it."I tell Richard with a unnerving chuckle as I rest my arm on his shoulder.

"One might be a good jelly bean, one might be bad. For example one brown one might be chocolate pudding flavour whilst another brown one that looks exactly the same might be canned dog food."Matt explains to us both."No matter what the flavour is, you have to swallow it."

"Oh shit."Richard mumbles out.

"I told you."I practically sing out to Richard."Also the whole swallow thing sounds pretty kinky."

Richard starts laughing but before he can say anything disgusting that would most definitely be aimed at me, I quickly throw my hand over his mouth.

"This is jelly bean roulette with Supernatural stars Richard Speight Jr and Lauren Dixon."Matt dramatically announces to the camera.

"We've got this!"Richard confidently announces to me once he's pulled my hand away from his mouth and decided to interlock our fingers instead.

"And you wonder why you're shipped."Matt mumbles out to the camera."Anyway! Question one is for Lauren. Lauren. What season of supernatural did Richard first appear?"

"Geez give me a hard one! It was season 2 episode 15. Tall tales."I answer confidently."The one with the slow dancing alien!"

"Correct. Wow, well done! Next question. Richard, what was Lauren's first acting appearance in?"Matt asks Richard in a dramatic tone of voice.

"Oooo! I'd say it's a difficult one but I've watched it so many times. It's practically porn. She played Anne Boleyn in a Tudors tv series."Richard answers with a cheeky wink aimed my way soon following.

"Correct! Next question. Lauren, what was the name of Richards character in Independence Day?"Matt asks me in a dramatic tone of voice.

"You wanna know something funny? I've watched Independence Day so many times yet I still have no idea. His scene was deleted or something... I can't remember."I confess in a honest tone of voice.

"Oooo!"Matt dramatically exclaims.

"Seriously? He was literally just called Ed!"Richard exclaims in a voice laced with disbelief.

I simply pouted at him, causing Richard to pinch my cheeks in a playful manner.

"It turns out you're not my super fan after all..."Richard teases out as I bat his hands away from my cheeks.

"Take a jelly bean Lauren."Matt instructs me.

Reluctantly, I close my eyes and dip my hand into the bowl, feeling around a little before I pick out a jelly bean and show it to the camera. It was orange.

"That is peach or vomit."Matt informs me with a amused chuckle soon following.

"Oh for fuck sake. I always get that one. I've had it before and it tasted like someone had just poured a jar of vomit into my mouth, it was absolutely disgusting."I describe to the pair with a scrunched up face."It is better than smelly socks and rotten eggs though."

All whilst I was describing the different flavours and how the vomit one tasted last time, Richard's face filled with disgust at the thoughts.

I brace myself and go to put the jelly bean in my mouth, hesitating and I watch as Richard and Matt prepare themselves like eager children.

"Is she going to spit or swallow that is the real question..."Richard suddenly speaks up to everyone.

Pausing before I put the jelly bean into my mouth, I slowly turn to let my gaze fall of the snickering actor sat beside me, laughter was erupting throughout the room.

"Rich, honey. You should know by now that I always swallow."I smirk out cockily, encouraging the laughter in the room.

Richard's face flushed bright red at my words whilst he also bursted into fits of laughter.

"Why should I know by now? Are you suggesting something here? Who worships the fanfic gods now?"Richard counters to me.

Rolling my eyes, I sigh heavily before I throw the sweet into my mouth and hesitantly bite into it. I impulsively start to gag as the flavour of vomit starts to fill my mouth, killing my tastebuds.

"Oh god I can smell it from here."Richard tells everyone as he covers his nose and starts to retreat across the room."Do not come near me with that sicky breath."

Although ever fibre of my being was telling me to spit it out and throw up, I quickly swallow the vomit sweet before I gesture for someone to bring me a drink quickly.

"God it tastes so bad."I practically choke out.

One of the camera men hands me a bottle of water and I quickly start to chug it down, gasping for air soon later.

"That's probably the worst thing I've ever had to swallow."I blurt out to the pair.

"That's what she said."Richard laughs out at me from across the room.

"Oh shut up. I never thought Independence Day would be the film I'd get the question wrong on."I mumble out to the pair, feeling Richard pat me on the back as he took his seat back next to me.

"Alright. Richard your turn. What is Lauren's favourite colour?"Matt finally questions Richard.

"Ooo...that's actually difficult because she always deceives you..."Richard mumbles out to Matt.

I can't help but smirk to myself in the corner as I continue to try and swill my mouth with the water.

"I'm going to go with Red."Richard guesses randomly.

"Nobody actually knows, do they Lauren?"Matt tells Richard before questioning me.

"He's wrong. It's actually turquoise."I inform the pair with a victorious smirk on my lips.

"Turquoise? I've never seen anything to do with that colour and you!"Richard blurts out bewildered.

"As you said, I'm deceiving."I couldn't help but wink out at him.

"Right Richard! Put your hand in the bowl!"Matt announces dramatically.

Richard huffs before he closes his eyes and puts his hand in the bowl, picking out a random jelly bean. He holds the sweet up to the camera to reveal it. It was red. Oof.

"Oh you poor or lucky bastard."I mutter into my bottle as I watch.

"That is either strawberry jam or centipede."Matt informs Richard.

I watched with amusement as Richards face fills with disgust at the centipede flavour. His eyebrows were furrowed at the new information.

"Centipede? How the hell would they know what that tastes like? Better yet how did they even put it into a jelly bean."Richard blurts out to us both.

"Bear Grylls."Was the only word I said from the corner.

Both Matt and Richard turned to look at me before they burst into a fit of laughter at my response and I couldn't help but laugh at the reaction that came from the pair.

Once we'd calmed down, Richard popped the sweet into his mouth and started chewing. I watched as his face instantly scrunched up and he looked like he was physically going to be sick.

I moved to route through the bucket of jellybeans before I offered him a blue one ignoring the fact he was gagging whilst trying to swallow the current one which he already had in his mouth.

"Here. It's toothpaste or berry blue. Both are good."I chuckle out to him.

He instantly shows me a bitchface as he  continued to chew the current one which he'd finally managed to swallow.

"Are you fricking serious right now? I'm here, practically killing my tastebuds with one of those Death beans and you're just offering me another one? I don't trust it, you eat it if it's so good."He comments bluntly.

I just blink a few times at his little rant before I simply shrug and pop the sweet into my mouth whilst smiling at him.

"Yummy toothpaste."I chuckle out softly to the pair, earning a sassy eye roll from Richard.

"Okay so I'm going to have to end this interview here but I have definitely learnt something from this video. I can see why your fans ship you both and I can also see that Lauren is absolutely nuts but, anyhow, as I've been ending every interview lately, you both have to pick a piece of paper out this hat and do what it says."Matt tells us both.

He holds an old hat out to us both and I can't help but laugh before we both take a piece of paper out together.

"I swear to god if this says eat another jelly bean I'm leaving the country."Richard mutters out to everyone whilst chuckling to himself.

"Seriously?"I laugh out at his childish reaction with a smirk crossing my lips.

"My paper says! Honestly confess to us, which of your cast mates you'd gladly date. Well I'd date Lauren out of them all, she's the only person who can handle my sass and sometimes even outsass me, I need that in my life. "Richard states carelessly.

I can't help but show him a bitchface once again at his silly words, he was obviously trying to provoke the fans. Eventually, my blue eyes flick down to the piece of paper in my hands.

"Randomly make up a tongue twister."I read out to the pair.

I think for a few moments before I can't help but chuckle to myself at the one that pops to my mind.

"How many bears could Bear Grylls grill if Bear Grylls could grill bears?"I manage to say without trouble before laughing shortly after at how stupid it sounded.

"You have some sort of obsession with Bear Grylls today..."Richard can't help but chuckle out to me.

"And on that note! That's the end of this interview! If you want me to interview these two again, let me know because I've enjoyed every minute with them both. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time with more of your favourite actors and actresses."Matt ends the interview.

"I will gladly do it, as long as there's no jelly beans involved!"Richard blurts out before the video can end.


	2. The Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren does her first ever comic con panel with Misha Collins and Mark Sheppard but she gets a few unexpected guests along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing my ass off as i wrote this xD

"I can't believe you hijacked my interview."I grumble out, acting angry with the former Archangel actor.

"Oh come on, you loved me being there."Richard countered with that shit eating grin.

"Dick."I smirked out to him.

"That is my name."He mimicked my smirk as he countered me back.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as we both entered the green room which was currently occupied by Misha Collins, Rob Benedict and Mark Sheppard.

"Robby! There you are!"Rich exclaims as soon as his eyes land on his former best friend.

"There I am? You were the one who ditched me!"Rob exclaims back.

Their bickering soon faded and died down as they began to exit the room together to go and do the introduction's on stage. It was something they always did.

Misha instantly hopped up to scoop me into his arms and give me a big, tight hug. Me and Misha had bonded on set just like me and Rich had, they were my favourite boys...I loved Rob too of course, he was basically attached to Rich's hip so he was part of the package, not that I wouldn't love him anyway.

Pulling from the hug, I let my eyes fall on Mark who was smiling up at me as his brown orbs watched me.

"Well there's the sexiest king of hell that I've missed to bits!"I joke out with a soft laugh soon following.

Mark got up to come over and give me a soft hug, not suffocating like Misha's was, not that I'm really complaining.

"I've missed you too, I haven't seen you since we were last on set together... which was quite a while ago."Mark sighed out softly.

"Yeah, it was when me and this one here were having intimate moments."I chuckled out whilst gesturing to Misha.

"Hey, what can I say? Lustiel just couldn't help himself."Misha snickers out whilst playing along.

I threw myself down onto one of the sofa's noticing the absence of my former best friend, I couldn't help but raise a brow in the direction of Mark and Misha.

"Where's Chloe?"I questioned the pair curiously.

"She's doing a panel with J2."Mark explained to me, easing my worries.

"She had a good run, I'm sure Lauren will prepare her a beautiful funeral."Misha chuckles out softly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was true, Chloe could handle a lot but Jensen and Jared were a literal nightmare when they were together. She will be missed. R.I.P.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna burn her in the garden like Sam and Dean do."I play along with the pair.

"Oh god, you're awful."Mark laughs out softly.

Misha threw himself down on the couch next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder, something he tended to do quite a lot so it didn't really bother me much.

"So, have you and Richard confessed your love for each other yet?"Mark teases from where he now sat across from me and Misha, causing my cheeks to turn a bright red shade, the guys always did this.

"What are you talking about? Lauren's my future wife."Misha speaks up before I can say anything."My character has already had her."

My eyes impulsively rolled on their own at their words and these were who I had a panel with next, never mind R.I.P Chloe, R.I.P me!

"That was because you were Lucifer, not Castiel. Gabriel had her before he did."Mark counters him, I couldn't believe they were even arguing about this.

"It still counts."Misha defends himself against Mark.

"Ya know, if you guys keep talking like this, I'm going to go and hunt Pellegrino down and ask him to burn me in the garden... in fact, he's Lucifer, maybe he'll just click his fingers and..."I started to do an explosion motion with my hands."Poof! Smoke!"

Both Misha and Mark started laughing at that, shaking their heads in disbelief at my words.

"For a moment I thought she was going to go and find Sebastian."Mark comments from across from me.

"Oh chuck no! I said I wanted to die, not get sexually harassed!"I exclaim from where my head was now resting on Misha's shoulder.

Misha had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter at my words, he knew exactly what I meant by that.

It wasn't long before I could hear Chloe, Jensen and Jared's voice's getting louder as they began approaching the green room which we were currently occupying before our panel.

"I can't believe you right now."Chloe chuckles out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What? It was adorable!"Jensen's voice could be heard soon later.

"I think you embarrassed her."Jared's voice was next.

"Well how was I supposed to know that she didn't want to audience to know that she cried once on set because she missed her dog."Jensen's voice once again.

"You're lucky I haven't punched you."Chloe's voice once again.

"Ouch..."And that was Jared.

That's when they entered the room, Chloe as red as a tomato over the clear embarrassment that she'd just had to go through. Chloe didn't like being on stage as it was, she was very shy, so Jensen doing what he did must have ruined her.

"Lauren, Misha, Mark. You guys are up."Jared tells us as he enters the room.

"Be careful Lauren, they may reveal embarrassing stories about you on set!"Chloe warns me with her silent dig, causing Jared to start laughing to himself.

"You have got to let that one go at some point."Jensen chuckles out, shaking his head to himself.

"Nope, you've earned this."Chloe counters him although she had a wide smile on her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind."I smirk out to her."But that's what you get for wanting to do a panel with J2~"

"Oh just you wait."Chloe threatened, earning a mischievous smirk from me in response.

As we approached the side stage we were all given mics and I noticed that Richard was joking around on the stage with Rob, something that wasn't rare. I loved their friendship, their banter was beautiful.

"Now! Up next we have two complete pains in the ass and one beautiful human being...and the beautiful one is obviously Mark!"Richard smirks out as he side glances over at Me, Misha and Mark.

"Wow...I think Lauren's going to kick your ass for that one Rich."Rob jokes out from beside him.

"Nah she won't, she loves my ass too much."Rich smugly comments back to his former best friends.

"I think you're confusing love with hate."Rob chuckles out from beside him.

"Hush Robby! Introducing~ The King of Hell, Mark Sheppard, The baby in a trenchcoat, Misha Collins and / _My_ /pain in the ass hunter, Lauren Dixon!"Richard dramatically exclaims.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the way Rich empathised the word /My/ it was like he was trying to drive the fanbase crazy... I mean it obviously worked because the fans were screaming over it.

Before I could even start walking out to the stage, I'd been scooped up into Misha's arms bridal style and he'd started carrying me onto the stage with a playful skip in his step.

"HELP!~"I screamed out, causing the audience to erupt into fits of laughter."I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY CASTIEL!"

I overheard Richard's dramatic gasp at my words and I watched him prance across the stage to Misha and me, coming to a dramatic stop right in front of us and pointing directly at Misha.

"UNHAND MY FUTURE WIFE!"Richard suddenly exclaims dramatically.

"Oh bloody hell."Marks voice sounded from the chairs, causing the audience to laugh once again.

"This could get interesting."Rob chuckles out softly.

"Your future wife? I'm pretty sure she was with my character last."Misha countered out smugly."Besides, Gabriel's dead, isn't he?"

"Shhhhhhh~ she doesn't know that! Besides! Who said I was talking about characters?"Richard's comment made the audience go crazy.

"Rich, you look so small from up here."I mutter as best as I can into my mic.

Rich simply pulls a bitchface at my words, causing the audience to almost die in laughter as well as Mark, Rob and Misha.

"As cute as this is and all, I'm capable of walking, you know?"I interrupt the pair with a pout on my features.

Misha chuckles and places me back down onto my feet where I brush myself off and move over to take a seat next to Mark.

"You really need to learn to get your sons under control Chuck."I comment over to Rob, earning a toothy grin.

"I don't think they'd listen to me even if I tried."Rob responses with a soft laugh.

"Shouldn't you be running off now?"Misha comments to Richard who was now being pushed off of the stage by Rob.

"This isn't over!"Richard suddenly exclaims to Misha as he and Rob start to exit the stage and go behind the curtain.

I raised a brow in Richard and Robs direction, shaking my head to myself at his silly behaviour. Misha moved to take a seat next to me, chuckling to himself at Richard's comment.

"Okay, now since that is now finally over, lets get to the questions."I propose to the audience, earning some cheers of approval.

I noticed that a teenage girl, she must've been around fourteen years old, had the microphone and had stepped forward. It was obvious that she was incredibly nervous, I felt pretty sorry for her.

"Hi... uh... this question is for Mark."She spoke up softly."Do you think Lucifer and Crowley will ever actually get along?"

"Unfortunately, no. I really don't see that ever happening.."Mark answered her, a chuckle soon following him."They both want the same thing and although the banter is great and all, no I don't think they'll ever get along."

The audience seemed pretty disappointed by that, Mark pretended to join them in on that. I gently gave Mark a reassuring pat on the back, it was a shame but that's just how things were sometimes, even if the interactions were hilarious.

The next question was asked by a teenage boy that seemed around sixteen, he took the mic and smiled confidently up at us, he wasn't as shy as the other.

"I have two questions for Misha. How do you think Castiel feels about what happened between Evangeline and Lucifer when he was in Castiel's vessel? Also, why do you think it happened? Because Evangeline and Lucifer now hate each other."

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at that, filming the scenes between Castiel and Evangeline after the events were always funny because it was incredibly awkward but then again, filming the scenes with Evangeline and Casifer were just as funny because me and Misha can't take anything seriously.

"Uhhh...well, Castiel saw, heard and felt everything so of course he feels a little awkward about it all. They did have sex...like a lot...after all. It was just Evangeline and Lucifer seemed to have this attraction to each other whilst he was possessing Castiel. Then at the start of season twelve when they met again, she realised that he was probably only using her and she had to make a choice. Shes obviously just picked Castiel."Misha gave his reasons with a gentle shrug.

"Yeah, that and she probably knew that the Winchesters and Emilia would kick her ass for siding with the devil. Also, lets not forget how Evangeline only has one love in her life anyway."I add on to Misha's statement."Although I personally don't think she hates Lucifer, I just think she's confused on who to trust."

"Why'd she have sex with Lustiel then?"Misha questions me with a smirk crossing his lips.

"Because he's sexy and she couldn't resist herself."I answer his question matching his smirk.

Misha sends a cheeky wink my way at my answer. He clearly approved of that even if I have no idea why I even said that.

The next question came from a teenage girl that was around seventeen, she seemed pretty confident, even if she did look like the shy type.

"My questions are for Lauren, first of all, I love you and your character so much... My first question is about Evangeline and Gabriel. If Evangeline still doesn't know that Gabriel's dead, why did she sleep with Casifer?"

I had to actually think about that one myself, that was a very good question.

"Well, Evangeline and Gabriel were never confirmed to have been in a committed relationship, people just kind of assumed it because of how they were and their flashback scenes together and let's face it, she hasn't seen him since season 5...so that's like going on seven seasons. I think she believes that Gabriel's just ditched her for someone else since nobody's bothered to mention his death to her."I simply shrug off to the girl.

"My next question might be a little embarrassing and I'm sorry but I'm just curious!"The girl awkwardly mumbles out with a shy smile.

"I'm sure I can take it, go ahead."I chuckle out softly to the girl.

"Is it true that you were a massive fan of supernatural and that the trickster was actually your favourite character on the show?"

I couldn't stop the embarrassed chuckle that left my lips, I didn't quite expect that one and I'm not 100% sure how she even knew that.

"That is actually true. My favourite episodes at that time were actually Tall Tales and The Mystery spot. I used to love Richard's performance in them, so when I joined the cast and Robert Singer told me that my character would have a strong connection to The Trickster, Aka Gabriel. I was freaking out, honestly."I confess to the audience openly, causing a lot of them to Aw in response.

"Yeah, she's leaving out the part where she had a massive crush on him."Chloe's voice called from backstage, causing my cheeks to instantly heat up...well, she did tell me to "just wait."

"I knew it."Was all Mark said from beside me.

"That was in the past."I call out in attempt to defend myself."When I was just a fan."

The audience was just loving this, there possible ship being partially true.

"Oh Richard is just going to love this when he sees the recordings."Misha chuckles into the mic."Make sure you all send him these!"

"MISHA!"I exclaim to him.

"I second what he said."Mark agrees with him.

"Oh can someone please kill me."I groan out, slouching into my seat.

"Lauren darling, I heard you wanted to see me."A familiar voice calls from the side of the stage.

The audience starts to go crazy as Sebastian Roché starts to walk out onto the stage, causing Mark and Misha to start grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Nope! Nope I didn't! Sorry Frenchy~"I quickly deny.

"Oh but Chloe said you did! Come over here and give me a hug, love."Sebastian teases out.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Sebastian, he's great! Very funny and flirty guy. Chloe wasn't his biggest fan though because every time she looked at him she saw Mikael Mikaelson from the vampire diaries and the originals.

I didn't really get much of a choice, Sebastian had lifted me up out of my chair and had pulled me into a tight, suffocating hugs, worse than Misha's.

"Realise meeee!"I whine out in his grip.

I felt him pull away but slither an arm around my waist, smirking into his mic as he looks out at the audience.

"Despite what she says, she loves me really."Is all he says to the audience.

"Be careful Sebastian, Misha and Richard might get jealous."Mark warns with a chuckle.

"LAUREN NO! DON'T DO IT!"Richard's voice yelled dramatically from behind the curtain.

"Oh what now!"I groan out, throwing my arms into the air.

"So Lauren, how's your first con going?"Misha questioned from his seat with a shit eating grin."I was beginning to think there was a lack of Richard Speight at this panel."

I throw Misha a quick, playful glare with a face that reads. _"Bitch please, are you being fucking serious with me right now?"_

Richard came jumping from behind the curtain and prancing his way over to me and Sebastian, quickly dragging me away from the French actor and batting his hands away from me, making the audience freak out over the scene that was playing out on the stage.

"DID HE TOUCH YOU?"Richard quickly exclaims, glaring over at Sebastian, playfully obviously.

"Uh... he hugged me?"I muttered out in confusion.

"RICHARD! QUICK! CHECK IF SHES PREGNANT!"Rob now exclaimed as he also came prancing onto the stage.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go."Mark mutters out from his seat."Next thing we know, J2 will be joining in on this."

"Don't you dare jinx it."I quickly warn the former king of hells actor.

"Good thinking Robby!"Rich praises his best friend, my eyes widened as he moved to press his ear against my stomach.

Sebastian, Misha and Mark were all dying in laughter, along with the entire audience who were videoing and taking pictures of this whole scene.

Richard quickly whipped his head up to scowl at the smirking Sebastian, making me playfully roll my eyes.

"NO! Damn you! How could you!"He exclaims over at the former French actor, a hand gently resting on my stomach as he does.

"SEBASTIAN HOW COULD YOU!"I exclaim, deciding to go along with this.

Shoving Richard off of me, I simply saunter over to Rob and wrap my arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek, making Richard audibly gasp.

"You knew my one love was Robby!"I chuckle out softly.

"It's okay Lauren, I can deal with this. We'll raise the child together."Rob plays along with me.

"LAUREN HOW COULD YOU!"Richard suddenly exclaims at me."WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

Misha suddenly hops up off of his seat and moves to stand next to Richard, he seemed to want in on this.

"Richard, the kids gonna be a nephilim! We have to kill it!"Misha states out to Richard.

I noticed them both share a glance before they both smirked at each other, Rob, knowing exactly what was going to happen, started quickly pushing me towards the exit.

"LAUREN RUN!"He yelled out.

I set off into a sprint off the stage and back stage behind the curtains, the last thing I heard before I was chased away by Misha Collins and Richard Speight Jr was Mark Sheppard saying:

"So... Back to the questions."


	3. The stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another panel, more drama and a slight bit of shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, it's taking me a while to get around to writing new chapters for my stories but enjoy this extra long chapter of stupidity.

Nearly over, this day was finally nearly over. Just one more panel, although it was probably going to be the worst one yet, it would be me, Chloe, Misha and Jensen. For fans, that sounds amazing but for actresses new to this whole deal, it's literally exhausting due to the energy that comes from Misha and Jensen.

Strolling my way into the green room, I was met by Chloe, Jared and Rob. Chloe and Jared were sharing some strange crisp like pea pod snacks and Rob seemed to be reading some sort of guitar magazine, that was until his gaze raised to land on me.

"She's alive!"The former actor who played God exclaimed, catching both Chloe and Jared's attention.

"Ah, so Castiel and Gabriel let you live after all huh?"Chloe jokes out playfully between bites, causing Jared to snort slightly.

"Remind me to never do comic con ever again."My words were a joke of course but it was evident that I was exhausted.

The reasoning behind me doing comic con for the first time this year, despite making my first debut appearance a few years back is simply because of my band. I'd been super busy with recording, tours and photo shoots that I hadn't had any free time.

"It's really not that bad."Rob reassures me, his eyes following my figure as I flop down next to him.

"Yeah, you got lucky this year anyway. We only have to do the two days here and then we're finished."Jared explains to me, adding on to Rob's reassurance.

"Not to ruin the reassurance or anything but that's only because we have to get back to filming the end of the season."Chloe points out to us all.

"Not meee~"Rob almost sings out.

"Shut up."Chloe counters with a snort.

"Oh yeah, I have that whole depressing storyline to film while you guys are preparing to deal with Lucifer."I recall from what I remember of the quick read of script.

"Yeah, you have some depressing scenes with Rich and Misha to film."Rob snorts out.

"Where is Rich actually? Didn't he and Misha chase you off your panel?"Jared points out, noticing the absence of the pair.

"Yeah, no idea where they are. I gave them the slip about an hour ago before I went to buy myself a good ol cinnamon bun from the cafeteria."I muttered away to myself.

"Rich just isn't leaving you alone today is he?"Chloe almost snickers out.

"Yeah and you probably didn't really help with your"she used to crush on him." Little comment earlier."Despite my words, my voice remained playful towards her.

Chloe couldn't stop herself from laughing and neither of us noticed Jared and Rob sharing a look together.

"It could've been worse, I could've told them about your old obsession with Misha."Chloe counters with a smug look on her features.

Jared nearly choked on a pea pod at that but he managed to recompose himself quickly, his wide eyes meeting Robs once again.

"Thats actually pretty funny because-"

Before Rob could finish his words, Jared cleared his throat loudly whilst glaring over at the other, causing his brows to furrow in confusion.

Mark Pellegrino made his way into the green room from the stage, gesturing to me and Chloe to quickly follow him, not giving either of us the time to question what Rob was about to say.

Hopping up to head backstage, Mark patted me on the back before heading back onto the stage with his microphone to get ready to introduce us.

"Where's Jensen and Misha?"Chloe perked up curiously.

"No idea... you know what they're both like, they'll probably pop up later."I whisper out in response to my best friend.

"Helloooo! Your friendly neighbourhood satan is here, but unfortunately I'm only introducing your next panel! I know, it sucks but hey, Giving a warm welcome to, Lauren Dixon and Chloe Taylor."Marks voice calls out from the other side of the curtain, giving myself and Chloe our que to walk on with a cheeky wink in our direction.

As soon as we walked out onto the stage, the audience erupted into screams and I gave Mark a playful, theatrical bow as he walked by me, shaking his head and laughing at my little bow.

"Sup everyone! Aren't you getting tired of us yet?"I called out to the audience.

A string of."no's." Could be heard throughout the audience and I moved to join Chloe and take a seat in the centre of the stage.

"Wow, it seems we're already set up for Halloween."Chloe speaks out to the audience, referring to the many prop skeletons, tombstones and cobwebs.

"Too spooky for you."We both spoke in sync, chuckling and sending the audience into laughter as they realised that we'd been thinking along the same lines.

"So let's begin shall we?"Chloe spoke up, changing the subject.

Almost as if on que, one of the security officers began to hand the microphone out to the fans who were lining up for their turn to ask questions.

A girl, around fifteen made her way forward, she had long wavy red hair and seemed to be matching Chloe with a black veil brides shirt, quite fitting.

"Hello, my first question is for Chloe."The girl starts with a soft smile.

"Go ahead."Chloe gestures for her to go on.

"This isn't a question on the show, it's about you. What's the funniest thing you can recall from being with the cast?"

"Oh boy, I already know where this ones going."I snicker out to myself, causing the audience to chuckle along as I reach out, grabbing my bottle of water and taking a sip of it.

"Okay, this is going to sound incredibly stupid to you but we were drunk."Chloe starts off, only fuelling my chuckling."So, me, Lauren, Matt Cohen and Misha Collins thought it'd be hilarious to get drunk, go down to the closest local shop and buy marshmallows at three O'clock in the morning-"

Before Chloe could finish I decided to interrupt for a moment.

"I'd just like to add on a few things to this before she continues, first of all, I didn't even wanna get drunk that night and second of all, Me and Misha also bought Nutella and gummy bears. Okay, continue Chloe."

"Yes, you bought those too...wait, it was your idea for us all to get drunk!"Chloe exclaims, causing the audience to erupt into laughter.

"Correction, I suggested we all went out for a few drinks. I did not intend on getting drunk, that was not part of my plan."I counter back to my best friend.

"Well maybe if you chilled out on the jelly shots and strawberry woo woo cocktails it wouldn't have happened."Chloe counters straight back at me, causing the audience to burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey, you know that'll never happen. Once they're put in front of me, they're mine for the taking."

"If you didn't want to get drunk, why did you order them?"

"Because they put the menu in front of me, I saw it, I ordered it."

"I'm not even joking with you guys, me and Matt had to chase her around the club because she went around flicking random people's ears."Chloe reveals to the audience, causing me to snort at the memories."And Misha, he didn't even help! He encouraged her."

The audience were just eating this story up, they seemed to find the adventures of us all hilarious.

"Are we telling the gummy bear story?"A familiar voice perks up from behind the curtain before they make their presence known.

Jensen walks onto the stage being followed closely behind by Misha Collins, earning a series of cheers from the crowd.

"Oh boy..."I couldn't help but mutter out.

"Perfect, now Jensen can explain what happened after we left the club."Chloe happily exclaims, probably relieved that she didn't have to continue speaking on stage.

"Chloe, I can't believe you started this show without me."Jensen speaks into his microphone, with that cheeky smile of his.

"Ey, I still haven't forgiven you for telling everyone my dog story."Chloe counters back to the former actor.

"Lauren!"Misha exclaims, throwing an arm around my shoulders dramatically."So this barrel of laughs here, is quite the entertainment when she's drunk, it's a beautiful picture to be with."

"It's really not."I dismiss quickly, shaking my head in disapproval.

"You would say that, you encourage her."Chloe points out to the childish angel actor, who couldn't stop smiling to himself.

"Of course I encourage her, I get free food and hugs when she's drunk."Misha speaks up in his own defence, causing me to gasp out.

Gently, I throw his arm off from around my shoulder, giving him a playful glare, not in the least bit intimidating.

"I get it now, I see how it is. First it starts with every time I'm around you or Rich, I get bullied and noooow, I find out that you see me as your own personal food bank."I sass out towards the actor of my favourite on screen angel.

"It's because you're the newbie, you just wait, me and Jared haven't started with you yet."Jensen reveals from behind me, where he'd stood himself behind Chloe.

"Well, its more of a competition for me and Rich really."Misha reveals to the crowd."But are we telling this gummy bear story or not?"

Raising my hand like a child answering a question in school, I reveal my answer."I vote or not."

"I think we should tell the people. What about you Chloe?"Jensen grins out whilst provoking my best friend.

"Well, my payback on her hasn't finished just yet."The female reveals to the crowd, causing screams of excitement."What do you think Misha?"

My baby blues landed on Misha's own angelic blue eyes and I gave him a pouty face, I wasn't really bothered about the story but I just wanted to play around with my friends.

Misha gave me one of his adorable pearly white toothy grins, before pinching one of my cheeks.

"Sorry Lauren but, we've gotta give the audience what they want."He mutters out into the mic, furthering my pout as he gently tapped my cheek, causing the audience to "aw" slightly, making my cheeks redden.

The audience awaited patiently as Jensen cleared his throats and took a seat beside Chloe, preparing himself to tell the dramatic tale.

"So, we'd just finished filming season 11 of supernatural and we were all exhausted but we wanted to celebrate, so a few of us agreed to go and get some beers later into the night, now usually Misha would come out later with me and Jared but somehow, with some bewitching powers, Lauren had managed to lure poor, innocent Misha into the life of early partying."

Jensen paused to glance over at his fellow cast member and friend, who was laughing beside me, his head falling back in his seat and his mic lay in his lap for a moment before he raised it up to his slightly chapped lips.

"What can I say? She's incredibly persuasive."

This caused Chloe to laugh and pop up from the other side of me.

"He's not actually lying, she really is."

I couldn't even speak from laughter but if I could, I'd of said something along the lines of."I feel attacked."

"Well anyway, let me tell you something. Not only is Castiel, Evangeline's bitch but Misha is literally Lauren's bitch. She's a bad influence on him."Jensen comments out to the audience, causing them to giggle away and cheer.

"Oh come on Jensen, I'm not that bad."I finally pop up, muttering into the mic.

Jensen turned to face me and Misha with the biggest bitchface I've ever seen and I work with this guy when he's playing Dean Winchester.

"You and Misha took over the pub's stage dancing."Chloe pops up, revealing part of the story and sending the audience screaming.

"We did do that."I mutter into the mic, only fuelling them.

"But we rocked that stage."Misha simply adds on, taking my side for once.

Jensen shakes his head at us both, pretending to be disappointed in us both but he was clearly amused by us.

"Well anyway, me and Jared finally decide to go out for our drinks. Richard and rob were filming kings of con so they weren't around-"Jensen pauses as he notices that Misha wanted to add something.

"Actually, they turn up later into the story."

"That is true."I agree with Misha.

"Oh god, what did you both do?"Jensen mutters out into the mic, sending the audience into fits of laughter.

"Me and Matt tried to stop them...but they were too far gone."Chloe speaks up, laughing slightly at the memory.

"...I guess we'll find out what terrors they committed when we get to it. So, anyway, we get to the pub and as we walk through the door..."Jensen pauses, rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb, laughing slightly to himself."Well, have any of you seen fresh prince of Bel air?"

The audience replied with strings of "yeahs" in response to Jensen's question to them.

"Well, we were greeted by Misha and  Lauren on the stage of the pub dancing together in sync to jump on it. They were doing the exact same dance as Will and Carlton. If you haven't seen it, look it up and you can just picture what we saw."

The audience, myself, Chloe and Misha were all sent into stitches of laughter at the mere memory of the night, okay so maybe me and Misha had a little too much to drink that night.

"You're just jealous because you and Jared would never be able to reenact such a beautiful scene."Misha speaks up in our defence.

"That's not even the worst thing that happened."Chloe reveals to everyone."Oh no, later into the night they started a conga line in the pub and then! Then! They went from door to door in the hotel, including Rob and Rich's door, throwing Marshmallows and Gummy bears at people, all whilst yelling: it's a confetti parade!"

That was it, we all lost it, including Jensen. The audience were just eating this up and my head had fallen onto Misha's shoulder all whilst I was laughing.

"My point exactly! She's a bad influence on poor innocent Misha."Jensen continues his argument from earlier.

Lifting my head from Misha's shoulder, I simply snort whilst waving the actor of the older Winchester brother off.

"Oh please, Misha's hardly innocent. He played a rapist and a serial killer in a movie once."I comment out, mostly in my own defence.

Misha seemed genuinely shocked and surprised by my words, his wide blue eyes landing on me.

"You saw Karla?"Misha questions me, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course I did. I saw you in charmed too. You were a cute little baby in it."I tease out playfully, causing the audience to "Oooo."

Misha, still shocked lets out a small scoff at my words, shaking his head slightly.

"I can't believe you've actually seen that movie."Misha voices out, still evidently shook by my words.

"Yeah, you played a hot serial killer. Why wouldn't I watch it?"I continue to tease out, a smirk evident on my lips, sending the audience crazy.

Misha, who's cheeks were now slightly tinted pink, tilted his head in my direction.

"That's twice you've called me hot in a panel now."Misha points out to me, now causing my cheeks to redden.

"I ship it!"Chloe announces, causing the audience to scream out at her in agreement.

"I'm not saying anything, there are   
already too many fanfictions out there."Jensen points out to Chloe, who was still recovering from her laughter.

The stage falls silent for a brief moment and I'd looked away from the smirking Misha pretty embarrassed, thankfully Jensen had decided to move the panel along and get to the next question.

A long dark haired male teenager stepped forward, his skin slightly tanned from the sun and he seemed to be sporting a supernatural shirt.

"So this question is for Chloe, is it true that you actually got the role after Lauren and you freaked out because you'd never had a major acting job before?"

Chloe seemed a little awkward by the question but she cleared her throat and put on a confident facade, adda girl.

"Yeah, Lauren was actually supposed to join the show before me but she was too busy with her band so instead, they brought my character into it first and at this point, is never done anything too big. I'd had a small part in a film with my close friend Cameron Monaghan."

I couldn't help but do a loud fake cough into the mic."Secret."Another loud fake cough."Lover."

This sent Misha and Jensen into fits of laughter as they saw the reddened cheeks of our fellow co star.

Chloe slowly turned to glare at me, as I laughed into my water bottle and oh boy did I know that look, she was going to get revenge on me.

"Did I ever tell you guys that Lauren went through a stage of being obsessed with Misha?"Chloe reveals to the fans and our co stars, sending the audience mental and screaming.

The water I was currently drinking ended up going down the wrong hole and I quickly spat it out, choking slightly.

"CHLOE-"I choked out.

"What? Two can play dirty."Chloe smugly commented.

I simply slouched back into my seat, not even daring to look at the highly amused Misha Collins beside me and just hoping that they all move onto the next question.

And thankfully they did.

Another girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped forward, she was wearing leather pants and a black vest top, kinda rocker looking.

"So, this question has kinda been inspired by this panels turn out...but Misha, Lauren...what was your first meeting like?"

Misha paused before saying."Urm..."For a little while into the mic and then continuing to fall silent again.

After a moment of silence, I decided to finally break it once again.

"The first time I met Misha Collins, he stole and ate my meatball sub and blamed Jared."

This alone, sent everyone into fits of laughter including Misha who eventually jumped to defend himself.

"Okay! I'd been filming all day and I'd missed lunch, I was starving, so I stole the first thing I saw..."

"Which was my meatball sub...Me and him can actually do a reenactment of our meeting if you want?"I suggest to the audience.

The cheers from the crowd indicated that they wanted us to do just that, Misha was first to jump up with his mic, holding his hand out to help me up which I gladly took.

"Okay... so, someone count us down."Misha requests to Jensen and Chloe who were both grinning at us."And pretend this is a meatball sub!"Misha tells the audience whilst holding his mic up.

"3, 2, 1...action."Our co stars called out.

Misha clears his throat and walks towards me, focusing fully on his phone as he did so before walking into me...on purpose.

"Oof!"I over-exaggerated the Oof, almost sounding like a roblox character, almost making Misha crack and laugh.

"Oh! I'm so sorry...I didn't see you..."Misha acts, convincingly.

"No, it's okay...Holy shit, you're Misha Collins right?"I act right back at him, whilst doing the fonzy fingers with my free hand.

"Yeah and you're the new girl, Lauren right? I saw your Anne Boleyn performance."Misha continues on.

"Yeah...I've been getting that a- wait, is that my meatball sub? Why do you have my meatball sub?"I was trying so hard not to crack and laugh.

"I...this is yours? I'm pretty sure I bought this myself. I did see Jared running off with a meatball sub earlier though."

"...I saw Jared just five minutes ago and he didn't have a sub..."

Misha pretends to fall silent, nearly laughing right there and then before he simply lifts the mic to his lips and says..

"...this might be your sub."

Causing me to break and laugh out at him, the audience joining me as I did so.

"Ladies and gentleman, the meatball sub story!"Jensen announces to the audience, causing them to laugh.

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for now...we've gotta go."Chloe announces to everyone.

"You've been awesome and I can't wait to see you guys for the photo tomorrow!"I call out to them all.

"We'll see you next time San Diego!"Jensen adds on.

"Bye beautiful people!"Misha also adds on as I start to push him towards the exit.

Once we're all out, I let out a sigh of relief and Chloe gently taps my back in a reassuring manner.

"One more day Lauren."She tells me.

"True..."I sigh out exhaustedly.

"Hey lauren, you coming to the cast party tomorrow night? Chloe said she is earlier."Jared calls out to me, making his way over to us.

"Maybe...who's going?"I question the taller, giant of an actor.

"Me, Chloe, Gen, Jensen, Danneel, Misha, Ruth, Felicia, Rich, Rob, Osric, Briana, Kim, Matt...you get the idea."Jared stops himself as he notices that he's getting carried away.

"...Fuck it, sure why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more, I'm glad people are enjoying this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more.


End file.
